


Haze

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Romance is the glamour which turns the dust of everyday life into a golden haze."</p>
<p><b>NaruSaku</b> drabble complete with confessed romance and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

_“Romance is the glamour which turns the dust of everyday life into a golden haze.”  
_ —Elinor Glyn

It was difficult to concentrate through the red haze of pain that consumed him; everything hurt, ached, so that all the pain blended together into one huge ball of agony. He faintly felt the trickle of blood as it ran down the side of his temple, matting the blonde locks near his ears; another rivulet pouring from his nose and another escaping through his lips. He coughed as it made its way down his throat, sending droplets splattering against the porcelain cheek of the young woman above him.

She fought to focus through the bombard of emotions and haze of tears in her jade eyes. He was losing so much blood, too much, life draining away from those bright cobalt orbs. Even so his lips tilted in a smile as he reached up to caress cool fingers over her cheek, smearing blood—his blood.

“S’okay, Sakura-chan,” he rasped, his normally loud, boisterous voice now hoarse with pain. “Don’t cry…s’okay. Promise.”

“Stop making promises, you idiot!” she whispered brokenly, pushing healing chakra into the worst of his wounds. “Your promises are what got you into this mess.”

A sound rumbled through his injured chest, one that might have been a chuckle if it hadn’t been filled with so much discomfort. Sakura bit her lip to hold back a sob as blood gushed from the stab wound caused by a lost friend’s katana.

“True,” he grinned, blood staining the whites of his teeth; his fingers traced the curve of her cheek gently, a faraway look in his summer eyes. Sakura felt her heartbeat race in panic; she couldn’t lose him, no, no, _no_! She forced more chakra into his wounds, willing them to heal, praying they would heal, that Kurama would offer up his own expended chakra to help heal his host.

The wound continued to heal slowly, too slowly to offer any hope; Sakura’s tears escaped, sliding down her cheeks to wet Naruto’s cool fingers, washing away his blood from her skin. Naruto gaze up at her in confusion, a pain of a completely different kind searing through his hazy eyes.

“Sakura-chan…”

“Naruto,” she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut to hide the sight of her heart breaking. She felt the caress of his fingers as he graphed her face in both of his hands, using what strength he had to pull her down to his level; she didn’t resist, leaning down as their lips met in a final farewell.

“Love you…S’kura-chan…”

“Love you more, Naruto.”

He smiled against her lips, his blue eyes closed in contentment as he whispered on his last breath, “Love you most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
